Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Across the Dimension X
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Across the Dimension X is the best web American/French/Japanese animated series, mainly set in New York City. The trailer reveals the turtle's new voices, the animation, and that the theme song of the new show will be a remade/metal version of the original theme song from the 2003 cartoon. The series slightly re-imagines the origins of the Turtles, as well as other heroes such as April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and Leatherhead. Among the villains are The Shredder, Krang, Baxter Stockman, Savanti Romero, Stone Soldiers, and the Triceratons. It has also introduced new characters, such as the mutated rhinoceros named Wreck Jack and the mutated elephant named Steel Tusk. The series is kinda like a fusion between the 1987, 2003, and 2012 cartoon series. An incarnations of the Turtles are depicted with a facial expressions and mouth are also very similar to Shoutmon from Digimon Fusion. Plot When ninjutsu master Hamato Yoshi and his four pet baby turtles are exposed to mutagen (a chemical from another world that transforms anyone who comes in contact with it into mutant creatures), they undergo major physical transformations: Hamato Yoshi becomes a humanoid rat under the name of Splinter and the turtles become human/turtle hybrids. Splinter retreats to the New York City sewers, where he raises the four turtles as his sons and imparts to them his knowledge of ninjutsu. After venturing to the surface for the first time, the teenage Turtles discover a research facility called TCRI owned by an alien race called the Utroms who are usually extremely peaceful and non-interfering and responsible for creating and losing the canister of mutagen that transformed Hamato Yoshi into Splinter and his four Turtles. The Turtles befriend the scientist April O'Neil when she has been kidnapped by a street gang called thePurple Dragons. While April was rescued by the Turtles, she becomes their ally as they help her to find out where the Purple Dragons are up to. The Turtles also learn that the Shredder is leading the Foot Clan into tracking down Splinter and his sons to put an end to their clan. Characters Turtles and Family *'Leonardo/Leo '- An enthusiastic yet honest ninjutsu student, learning how to be an effective leader for his three often unruly brothers. He wears a blue mask and fights with two katana swords called Holy Dragon Swords. Aside from his sensei, he takes leadership references from his favorite sci-fi movie Space Wars (a parody of Star Wars) which annoys Raph to no end. *'Donatello/Donnie '- In charge of the design and manufacture of all of the tools and weapons in the Turtles' arsenal, and a gifted hacker. He wears a purple mask, and fights with a rokushakubo. *'Raphael/Raph' - Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. He wears a red mask, *and fights with two sai. While hot-headed, he has a soft side, as demonstrated by his interactions with his pet turtle Spike. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' - A lover of video games, skateboarding, pranks and pizza. He wears an orange mask, and fights with two nunchaku, which convert into kusarigama. *'April O'Neil' - The 16 year-old scientist who later helps the Turtles against the Shredder. *'Casey Jones' - The 17 year-old vigilante who is a friend to the Turtle family. An incarnation of Casey Jones is depicted with a short spiky hair. *'Hamato Yoshi/Splinter '- Splinter was originally the human Hamato Yoshi and resided in Japan where he became an expert of ninjutsu. When his friend Oroku Saki sought the affections of Splinter's wife Tang Shen, Saki wished to discredit Yoshi in front of her. Yoshi lost his temper and the altercation ended their friendship culminating in a battle that burned down Yoshi's home killing Shen and their daughter Miwa. After moving to New York City, Yoshi had just purchased four pet turtles when he found a canister of alien ooze called mutagen that fell off the TCRI truck. As the result, Yoshi changed into a humanoid rat after he previously touched his pet rat, named Hiruko in Japan. Realizing he could no longer live a normal life topside, he retreated to the New York sewers where he raised his pets as sons and taught them the ancient Japanese fighting art of ninjutsu. Unlike the previous animated series, the Turtles often refer to Splinter as their father, rather than their master. 'Foot Clan' *'The Shredder' - One of the primary antagonists of the series and leader of the Foot Clan. Once friends in Japan, Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi parted ways when both fell for Tang Shen who ultimately chose Yoshi. Saki's jealousy turned to anger and hatred, especially after Yoshi and Shen fell in love each other. Rather than fight Saki honorably, Yoshi followed Shen's plan to leave for the United States. Saki followed them to New York City, where he first murdered Tang Shen alone in her home, then ambushed Yoshi when he returned, tired from construction work. Yoshi’s pet rat Splinter escaped during the fight, clawing the part of Saki's face, before doing so. Oroku Saki became the Shredder and established the Foot Clan. Saki at sometime before or after this, found an abandoned young orphan girl named Karai. He adopted her and raised her as if she was his own. He taught her everything he knew about ninjutsu and leadership. Years later, Shredder learns that Splinter is in New York. Seeking to finish his business with Splinter, Shredder and his Foot Clan relocate to New York. In the same episode, Shredder is shown to have a two pet dogs, Akita named Hachinko and pitbull terrier named Alpha. In another episode, Shredder didn't believe in the Utroms until Karai brought him the robot body of one of the Utroms. As Baxter Stockman gets to work on studying the technology, Shredder assigns Karai to learn more about the Utroms so that he can use whatever information is gathered about them. *'Karai' - A rebellious teen member of the Foot Clan and an expert kunoichi who stirs up trouble for the Turtles. *'Hun' - Shredder's right hand, and leader of the Purple Dragons, an urban street gang that Shredder sometimes utilizes. He constantly seeks the Shredder's approval and leads the Foot into battle against the Turtles. He is a large, hulking bully, powerful but fast and very skilled in martial arts. *'Master Tatsu' - A second in command of the Foot Clan. *'Wreck Jack '- Wreck Jack was a black rhinoceros who lived in the zoo, along with Steel Tusk and lost his front right leg before he was taken by the Foot Clan. He was exposed to mutagen. He would later mutate and team up Hun, who is a member of the Foot Clan and leader of the Purple Dragons. Hun tells Wreck Jack that they should team up together to hunt down the Turtles. Baxter Stockman creates a cyborg arm with jackhammer knuckles for Wreck Jack. Wreck Jack gains full control of his cybernetic right arm and charges with his horns. *'Steel Tusk' - Steel Tusk was an African elephant who lived in the zoo, along with Wreck Jack before he was taken by the Foot Clan. He was exposed to mutagen. He would later mutate and team up Hun, who is a member of the Foot Clan and leader of the Purple Dragons. Hun tells Steel Tusk that they should team up together to hunt down the Turtles. *